


A Change of Pace

by jeweledleaves



Series: A Strategic Romance [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Consentual Sex, F/M, Porn Without Plot, Sex, some diplomacy, this is smut, well very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeweledleaves/pseuds/jeweledleaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had left your cushy job in academia to become a strategist for the First Order without a fight.</p><p>You hadn't accounted for General Hux.<br/>Things were about to get hot and heavy on the Finalizer. </p><p>You didn't regret leaving your teaching position one bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change of Pace

That smug son-of-a-bitch. 

You gritted your teeth, glaring across the long table at the infamous general of the first order; Hux. 

If there was one person on this plane of existence you could do without at this moment, it would be him. 

Sure, he was attractive, sharp as a whip, nothing slipped past him, but he was also the most STUBBORN man you had ever had the displeasure of meeting.

“That is fine, General, but you are wrong.” You shot back, “It’s great that you feel the way you feel, but that doesn’t make it any less of an incorrect decision.”  
Everyone in the conference room was silent, many had gone pale at the strong words exchanged between the two of you.  
You didn’t care.

He wasn’t your boss.

You had joined the staff on the Finalizer a month and a half ago.  
You were six years out of the academy and had been working as an adjunct professor after you had gotten your degree on accelerated program. 

Your knowledge of the history of the galaxy more than enough for no one to bat an eye and your smooth transition from student to teacher.

That had been your life until what happened on Starkiller. The sudden loss of good strategists had sent the order into a frenzy.  
The Commandant, General Hux’s stern father, had come to you and personally told you that you were being sent to the order. You were to serve as an advisor and strategist. 

“To prevent them from making the same mistake again.” The Commandant had stated, gripping at his temples with one hand. “They underestimated their enemy. I know you won’t do the same.” 

You hadn’t fought the transfer.  
Of course you hadn’t anticipated having to deal with the General like you were.  
He was insufferable.

Every meeting was like a battle.

“Really now Captain.” Hux sneered, leaning his lanky frame over the table, projecting his full height over you. “Am I to believe that you have become an expert on the Agrarian planets as well?”

“You don’t’ need a degree in ‘Agrarian planets’” You air quoted the word, raising your eyebrow at him. “To know that landing ground troops without justification will be viewed negatively by the native populace.” 

His scheme was absurd. He wanted to land direct ground troops, no provocation, on these select planets he believed the resistance was planning expeditions to, like every great military mind, he was ignoring the peoples that lived there.  
He was all for attack, ignoring the finesse of diplomacy.  
You wondered if he was always that forward. You licked your lips.

“We have justification!” He slammed his fist into the table, the reverberation catching you off guard only temporarily. “We know resistance forces are going to appear. That is justification enough for the Order.”

Fine if he was going to hold a tantrum, two could play it that way. 

“We being the key word in that sentence.” You shoot back, leaning close to him, steeling your shoulders. You weren’t afraid of some showy peacock with daddy issues. “We know. They don’t know. You expect them to believe us when we land a battalion and say we are there to protect them? We look like occupiers. Like conquerors! We will drive them into the arms of the Resistance if we do that. Is that what you want General? I don’t think so.” You looked up at him from under your lashes, at once you can see the surprise and fury in his gaze.

You’ve won this round. 

He makes a huff, a rather undignified sound, before adjourning the meeting.

It doesn’t take thirty minutes for you to get a message from him on your datapad.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Perhaps you should have expected the General to eventually get tired of your mouth. 

It came, of course, right as you started getting comfortable in your relationship. Witty repartee and vicious infighting dominated your interactions with Hux. 

You loved it. 

You loved the way his eyes lit up and burned like fire and the fluttering in your stomach watching him. 

You loved the danger.

You loved to push him.

But apparently this last discussion about the Ag planets had been the last straw.  
You paused at his door, giving it a sharp knock. You could hear his muffled reply. 

Well no time like the present to face your punishment.

His office was just as you had imagined it would be. Stark but well furnished, a large desk took center stage of the room with a smaller bookshelf off to the side.  
It was the office of a meticulous person, for sure.

“You asked to see me, General?” you began, taking your seat in the chair across from his desk. He rises from his own as you move down.

“Yes. I did.” His voice was smooth, you felt a shiver run down your spine.

“Look General I-“

“You are insolent.” He filled in for you, stepping around the desk, moving behind you. “You are insolent, and you have no respect for your superiors.” You felt his hot breath on your neck as he leaned over you. His cold hand pressing against the soft flesh of your throat.

You were frozen, like a deer caught in the crosshairs, unable to speak. You could feel a warm, wet heat pooling near your thighs. You clamped your legs tighter together.

“Oh, so now you have nothing to say?” His voice comes out triumphant, having rendered you mute. It was infuriating.

“What would you have me say, sir?” You offered it, a gift, craning your neck to meet his gaze. “Do you want me to apologize?” Your trump card. “Do you want to punish me, sir?” You blink at him, feigning innocence, running your tongue over your lips as you watch him watch you. “Do I need to be punished sir?”

Within the moment you felt yourself being pulled from the chair.  
He moved you in one fluid motion, pressing your back against the desk, pinning you in place. You moved your hips just so, letting him fall in between them, relishing the tension it brought to your core. You smirked at him.  
He looked at you, for the second time that day you knew you had rendered him speechless. 

“Well General.” You purred. “Aren’t you going to punish me?” You leaned up, pressing you lips against his, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him into the kiss. A risky move, you wagered, but not even he could deny the bulge growing in his pants.  
You rolled your hips softly against him, his quiet moan giving you ample opportunity to explore your mouth with your tongue.

When trying to conquer a foe or rival the most important thing to remember is the element of surprise. To catch them off guard is to render yourself the advantage.

To his credit Hux recovered quickly, battling your own tongue for dominance and eventually backing you onto the desk completely. He pulled away from the kiss, nipping at your bottom lip. 

“I should send you to be reconditioned, insolent girl.” He breathed into your ear, before you could respond he bit into the soft flesh at the base of your neck. 

Your gasped response was enough to cover whatever witty reply you had.  
He was placing soft kisses on your neck, your hands were tangled in his hair, enjoying the feeling of being able to tousle is normally rigid hairstyle. You marveled at how his hair was so soft. You hadn’t expected that.  
One of his hands had crept up your shirt, his cold palm forming goosebumps along your flesh.  
He was speaking again, albeit you had trouble hearing, you were already wound up, you just wanted him to touch you. 

“How?” He questioned, pulling away to look at you. You pushed yourself up onto your elbows, eyeing him through heavy lidded eyes. 

“How?” You asked reaching up and grabbing him by his collar, using his own body to hoist yourself into a seated position. “How what, General?” He reached both hands under your shirt, pulling it up with expert ease, your raised your hands over your head to allow him to tug the clothing off. 

“How is it that you can just walk onto this base, my base, and think you can talk to me like we are equals?” You undid your bra, tossing it back into his chair, and made a noncommittal noise. 

“Because you let me, sir.” You ran your hands down his clothed torso, looking at him expectantly. “Because you know I am right most of the time, because you desire my perspective and you like being talked back to.” He shrugged out of his jacket, stepping away from you to take the time to fold it and place it on his bookshelf. You whined at the loss of contact, drawing your legs together and rubbing them for the friction. 

“Needy slut.” Hux commented, pulling his shirt over his head, revealing his porcelain torso, you blushed, feeling yourself clench. “First you disregard your position by speaking to me that way and now you offer yourself up like some doxy on a street corner.” You turned crimson. Dirty talk. 

“Come now, General.” You press your hands against your own breast, playing with your nipples, enjoying the feeling of them harden. “Not on the street corner, more like a beautiful noble woman, handpicked and brought in a litter to be bedded by the emperor.” 

He leaned down over you, pressing his lips to yours in a needy kiss, replacing your hands with his own, you moaned into his mouth as his rough fingers took the place of your own soft ones, snaking one of your now free hands to the front of the general’s trousers. He had a knee placed near your sex, but you refused to part your legs so easily for him this time.  
He wasn’t going to get away with calling you loose just like that.  
You reached you hand into his pants, brushing his dick through the cloth of his boxers. He growled against your lips, you broke the kiss, pushing your hand into his boxers and pumping him softly, at the same time peppering light kisses and love bites over his torso, marveling at his body.  
By this time his hands had fallen from your chest, not that you had noticed, and were on either side of your hips, his head having fallen forward, his red hair framing his face beautifully.

You wanted to fuck him silly. 

You pulled your hand out of his pants and reclined your body, arching your back as you touched the desk.  
Hux frowned, clearly not enjoying the end of contact, you merely stretched your body, like a cat in the sun. 

“Well, General?” You questioned, nonchalantly running a hand down your own body, circling one of your nipples before dipping into your pants, brushing softly against yourself. “Are you going to just stand and watch, or are you going to fuck me?” The noise that left his mouth made your own arousal spike. 

He had you naked before you could even realize what was going on, rutting his clothed body into your exposed one, you moaned, flinging your head back, his hand found its place at your throat again.

“Someone should have taught you how to behave.” His voice is laced with desire. “Perhaps you need to be shown how to treat a superior.” His other hand brushed against your clit, you mewled like a kitten, moving your hips to meet his touch. “I can see you want to please your general, or is it that you just want to be pleased?” He moved his hand. You narrowed your eyes at him. “Maybe I should make you beg as punishment.” He swirled his gloved finger around your clit, you sighed at his touch, letting your body act freely. He pushes a finger inside of you, and you moan again, softly, straining against his grip on your neck. He settled into a steady rhythm of pleasuring you, winding you closer to your peak.  
You could feel the heat coiling in your stomach, you were so close.

“General…Ah…please.” You were panting, clutching at his shoulders, nails digging into his skin. So…So close. 

He stopped.

That bastard.

He removed his glove hand from you, at this point slick with your juices. You cursed under your breath.

“Seriously, Hux? Are you being real with me right now?” He raised an eyebrow to you, shrugging his glistening shoulders. 

“I said I’d make you beg” He removes the gloves from his hands, the clean one first. He takes the time to suck your fluids of the other. You could feel the heat rise to your cheeks.

“You are a monster.” You responded tightening your fingernails into his back, he hissed. Your whole body was still screaming for release. “Please Hux, please fuck me.” 

He pulled away idly unbuttoning his pants, gracefully walking out of them. “I don’t remember ever giving you permission to address me as such. Remember your place.” He swatted your thigh, the sharp sting making you groan. “Try again.”

“Please General, please fuck me sir, I need you inside me sir.” You put your best into it, giving the moon eyes of a trained actress. “Without your cock I shall surely die, sir.”  
He snorted, amusement glittering in his light eyes. You smiled at him, “Oh great General, master of the first order, Emperor, please look upon this lowly maiden with favor.” You put a hand on your forehead, feigning despair. He laughed, a deep chuckle that made you grin like an idiot.  
You had made Hux, the prissy bitch general himself, laugh. Which of course only briefly distracted you from the matter at hand.  
“Now, General, fuck me, or I’ll have to do it myself.” You caught him by the wrist, tugging him back to his spot. “Plus this desk isn’t exactly a comfortable place to try and prove my undying devotion.” You shifted as he tugged off his boxers revealing his erect member.

About time. 

You maneuvered your hips, pressing against him, the tip of his dick brushing your entrance. He moved into you with one smooth push, you arched your back against him, wrapping your legs around his waist.

Fuck.

You groaned as he picked up the pace. You had always had a feeling that the General would be good in bed. But stars, you hadn’t known how good. His hands seemed to be everywhere, rubbing at your clit, bringing you higher and higher.  
His mouth was on your throat, your hands were in his hair, on his shoulders, tugging, digging into his flesh. You were panting his name, his title.  
He moaned your name, he was saying so many things in your ear. Telling you that your body was perfect, you were beautiful, so damn tight, his empress. All falling on adoring ears. 

Sex with Hux was more than worth the month of hell you had gone through to get there.

“Such a good girl.” He purred into your ears. 

“I-I’m so close, please –ah- Hux.” You responded, this time in all seriousness. 

You were a spring, coiled and about to release. He clenched your hips with his hands, pulling you so close you were basically pressed against him. One more rough push and you were gone, moaning, tightening up. He groaned, releasing himself into you in turn.  
You were a mess. Sweaty and flushed. He pulled you up into a seated position on his desk, holding you close, ever so often planting a cool kiss onto your eyelid, or cheek. 

Enchanting.

“I suppose this meeting was a success?” You asked him, tracing designs into his bare chest. He chuckled again.

“Perhaps. Although I doubt you have gained any knowledge on how to respect your superiors.” You smiled.

“Ah, but sir.” You looked up at him. “You’ve given me such a fine incentive to be a good girl.” 

He kissed your lips.  
“I’ll keep that in mind.” He pulled away and began to dress himself, passing you your own clothing as he did. 

“Am I dismissed, sir?” You asked, tossing your soiled shirt to the side, glad you had a jacket you could wear without it.

“No.” 

“No?” You questioned, looking at him with confusion.

“Not until you are properly taken care of.” You noticed he neglected to put on his greatcoat. “My room is down the hall.”

“I- oh.” You stated, surprised.

“I am not an inattentive lover.” He leaned in, kissing you again, for some reason this made your cheeks flush. You hadn’t expected this. “And I do plan on keeping you.”

“Keeping me, Hux?” 

“Yes,” His hot breath was on your ear again, making you shudder “You’re mine now. “ You had to stifle the indecent noise that left your mouth. 

“Come along then.” He gestured to the door.

Yes. You were happy that you taken this job. 

You imagined your relationship with the General was about to improve immensely.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I can hear you now. But Julie, how did you publish two things so quickly.  
> Well my answer is that this is complete shit and I am sorry.
> 
> Procrastinating for finals can lead to some amazing (awful) stuff.
> 
> Enjoy this porn without plot as I bestow some much needed love to my favorite General Space Ginger.


End file.
